CP - February, 2380
This page chronicles posts #6091-6210 and spans the time of February 1st to February 29th of the year 2380. *CP - January, 2380 *CP - March, 2380 Earth Plots First Week On a second attempt to get a recommendation, ASHTA SAREX goes to DENORIAN THAY. The pair chats about responsibilities and maturity before he takes her on as an intern to see what her skills and motivation are like. AMITY LIU finally makes it back to Earth. She surprises KATAL UNA and the friends talk about what happened to Amity when she was gone. T’POK continues to stay in the Una house and startles AMITY when she finds him in the kitchen. After some questions, she believes he is supposed to be there and finds his stoicism amusing. Now on vacation in New Zealand, CADENCE MADDIX and CORBAN MADDIX enjoy their time in the pools provided. The couple horses around some in the water and their public displays of affection call attention to themselves by other guests! SOLIS BRIN is still on Earth and getting cozy with EBEN DORR. He suggests she stay on Earth as an Ambassador and she offers to think on it. MIXIE BRIDGES seeks out DENORIAN to apologise to him about her behaviour when Keevan died. He is understanding and convinces her to come see him again in a professional setting. THAY returns home to be told by HEIDI HANSEN that his sister, Opia, was at the house. He is shocked and hurt that she would come all this way and still not talk to him. The next day HEIDI goes to Opia Landa’s hotel and has lunch with her and her husband. The woman is even more insulting, prying into Heidi’s mind and then invites her to the zoo and to meet her son Sirion. Back at the Una’s, CATHASACH UNA confronts T’POK over the Vulcan’s prediction that the Una’s will divorce within the year. T’Pok is not bothered but Cath feels better upon reassuming the man. At the Academy, ASHTA takes the opportunity to sit in on THAY’s, Psychology 101 class. She braves the stares and he gets an update on some of the community serves projects she is interested in. THAY wakes up the next day to a nice surprise by his wife to be. HEIDI ensures that her fiancés day will be a good one and shows him why she is such a good wife ;)! BRYCE WREN and THREE are still dating and getting more and more serious. Three hears him singing in the shower and tells him he has a great voice and the two sing a duet. AMITY is on her way to Africa and runs into HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA who had been conducting business in Hawaii. The two catch up and he is sorry o hear she was hurt, offering his help with tai-chi. New character SIDNEY PIPER is Thay’s PhD student and an old acquaintance of ANDRUS ELBRUNNE. They go on a run together and talk about girls/dating. Finally at the zoo, HEIDI realizes that it was a set up to meet with Sirion Landa (Thay’s nephew). The man is sleazy and makes it known he wants to be with Heidi in more ways than one. But, he is turned down and storms off, blaming Heidi for the bad day. DENORIAN, meanwhile, is having a lunch session with MIXIE and chatting about her and Keevan in an attempt to help her grieve. When DENORIAN gets home, he is told by HEIDI about the day at the zoo. He is shocked at his family’s audacity and after reassuring Heidi he wasn’t upset with her, leaves to confront his sibling. AMITY takes HITOSHI up on his offer and visits with him in Yamato. He gives her a free meal and the pair go on a walk where he reveals he was once married. The Maddix vacation is interrupted when CORBAN is told by HQ he has to go to a Dominion Conference on DS9 by the end of the week. CADENCE is disappointed and wishes she could spend more time with him. Advancing their relationship more, BRYCE and THREE have dinner at his place and then move their evening into the bedroom ;) CADENCE is called into HQ with an assignment of her own while Corban is gone. She is told by Admiral Vellop that there is a suspected Romulan spy in Starfleet and she is to work with T’Pok to find out who. MIXIE, before her trip to DS9, seeks out SHAWN MUNROE to translate Keevan’s diary. He agrees and reads some personal things about the couple’s relationship. MIXIE then goes to MADDIX about getting a ride to DS9. He wanted sex as payment, but she offered expensive alcohol instead and he agrees! Second Week Angered that his sister has interfered with his life, DENORIAN THAY fronts Opia Landa. The sibling pair get into a confrontation that results with Thay making the final decision to cute the Landa’s out of his life. CADENCE MADDIX is busy making goodbye desserts for CORBAN MADDIX. She tells him that she will be busy helping with a Romulan mole and he confesses that Mixie Bridges will be travelling with him. CATHASACH UNA returns from work with news that he wants to resign. KATAL UNA is supportive of him and endorses his decision to be hired on with a private engineering company. THAY goes home early from work when he isn’t feeling well, surprising HEIDI HANSEN. She is concerned for him, however, when her fiancé is in clear distress from having had a heart attack! ANDRUS ELBRUNNE hangs out with old student SIDNEY PIPER. They go for a run, a hike and a swim before returning back to the house where Piper gets bad vibes from Eddie. AMITY LIU takes her time off to relax and sunbathe in Hawaii. She is visited by T’POK where they chat about Oriental literature. With her interest in T’Pok, AMITY seeks out KATAL and inquires about the Vulcan. Katal admits to a previous relationship and tells Amity about the man’s upcoming ponn farr. CADENCE starts her investigations with T’POK at the end of the week, getting information about possible sites of contact. She is sent out to check things out, but not before explaining her extreme bias against Romulans, the Wolfes and Katal. Third Week Arriving to the Una residence, T’POK is there to speak with Katal, but runs into AMITY LIU. They get into a conversation while waiting and the topic of his ponn farr comes up. She offers to help and the Vulcan places her at the top of the list. After T’Pok leaves, CATHASACH UNA comes back to announce he got the job and is resigning from Starfleet. His news is disrupted, though, when KATAL UNA confesses about her darker past with Marcus. In the middle of the night, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is having trouble sleeping. He is greeted by VYLIN ANDICI who expresses she has seen a change in him and suggests he put Eddie into a group home. VYLIN gets back to work in her office when ASHTA SAREX comes in to explain her recent accomplishments. Vy is pleased, but tells her about Captain Thay’s heart attack. Several days after the heart attack, DENORIAN THAY is dismissed from the hospital. HEIDI HANSEN is happy to have the family together and asks her fiancé to cut back his workload to prevent more stress. CATHASACH returns home after he’d walked out earlier in the evening. He apologizes to KATAL and tells her, he will stand by her. The next day, KATAL goes to headquarters to speak with T’Pok but runs into CADENCE MADDIX. Cadence confronts Katal about being a spy which the woman denies, despite evidence pointing that way. Now with more evidence, CADENCE goes to the Una house to see Katal but runs into CATHASACH. Upon discovering he was a joined Trill, her dislike for the house gets deeper. AMITY is in a specialized sword shop when new character VALKRIS BLAIR arrives as well. The young cadet is half Terran/Klingon and just started the academy. She is jittery, but felt compelled to learn about things like the swords. CADENCE returns to San Francisco and confronts T’POK about the new evidence in hopes of having it verified. He is surprised to find any evidence at all, as well as annoyed at her conspiracy theories over trill symbients. AMITY has some legal issues with a new drink she wants for Luste, so she consults VYLIN who advises her to just be careful and call the supplier via an embassy who doesn’t find it illegal. CATHASACH and KATAL have a conversation about Cadence and the kind of woman she is. Katal tells Cath to not worry about it because things will be worked out soon. AMITY is invited to an oriental dinner at HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA’s home. She arrives and the two chat about each other and their customs before taking a walk outside! Fourth Week Having all the evidence she needs to confront KATAL UNA, CADENCE MADDIX arrives to the Una Residence. Katal is shocked to hear the news and Cadence is shocked to see genuine surprise. They head to HQ and reach an understanding. While in HQ, CADENCE and KATAL run into the real mole Khaiell Maiek (aka Lt. Commander Eric Preston). Katal is knocked unconscious and Cadence battles with the Romulan until she kills him. CADENCE then discovers that she is locked in the office and KATAL starts going into labour. In a panic situation, Cadence has to deal with it and helps deliver N’lani Una! (February 23, 2380). CATHASACH UNA hears the news about the baby and rushes to the hospital. Dr. Hurst tells him everything is okay and he goes to see KATAL and N’lani for the first time! CORBAN MADDIX is back on Earth from the conferences and is happy to see his wife CADENCE. She shares the news about the Romulan mole and he tells her about the vasectomy, which prompts her to inquire about his need to philander. The next day, CADENCE goes to the hospital bearing gifts for the baby. She runs into CATHASACH and they get into it again about symbients, but opt to have a truce. In Japan, HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA has invited AMITY LIU to his home to meditate and see some of his ancient family heirlooms. They get to know each other better and she is amazed at the history in his home. In Brazil, QUESTA MUNROE has finally arrived and comes to the house with questions. Shocked, both JAMES MUNROE and SHAWN MUNROE receive her into the home. The children (Miniya, Lali and Kalili) have a mixture of feelings, but pleased their mother will be staying for Kalili’s birthday on the weekend. JAMES drives QUESTA back to her hotel to get her things and has a frank conversation about her being back. He doesn’t want her to toy with his dad and she agrees she is here for the kids. CADENCE is excited for the Thay wedding and goes dress shopping only to be told by CORBAN that in Betazoid weddings everyone goes naked. She is shocked, yet opts to grin and ‘bare’ it for her friends. Later, CORBAN runs into AMITY while in San Francisco and the two reacquaint the only way Maddix likes it ;) KATAL and CATHASACH are starting to settle in at home and they chat about ensuring all the kids get the same amount of attention. KATAL then checks in on AMITY who has been having issues sleeping and prompts her to speak to a therapist. After the birthday party for Kalili, QUESTA and SHAWN finally have the chance to speak in private. He addresses his concerns about the legitimacy of the marriages and his dislike for Cardassians. And she reveals that Questa had been working for the Cardassians the whole time (which Shawn didn’t know). Finally he proposes an ultimatum stating that should she get back with him she would have to severe most, if not all, her ties with Cardassia, including giving up citizenship! Cardassia Plots Second Week Back on Cardassia, KAI CEVDAK is in her father’s home to speak with him about mKai. TORAL CEVDAK is distant from his daughter, hearing her out but still unwilling to compromise with her choice of fiancé. mKAI CEVDAK gets settled into her room on Cardassia, along with baby Chiana (Soliel). TORAL seeks her out and offers to be helpful where he can, which includes getting her and the baby fake ID’s. BERN receives a communication from OZARA BERN on Terok Nor. She explains about the Dominion Conferences and offers to stay to get some information. Eron tells her he is going to Empok Nor for military business. KAI also sends a communication out to LOROT telling him about her time on Cardassia and her bad luck with her father. He is sympathetic towards her issues and wishes he could have been there. Preparing to leave the planet, VESSA DAMAR (QUESTA MUNROE) is giving away her dresses to GWENI DAMAR. The women bond before CORAT DAMAR arrives to a private conversation with her. They express their love for each other after being intimate ;) Before KAI is ready to leave for DS9, her and TORAL chat about their options. He just wants a pureblood Cardassian grandchild and tells her he would go to the wedding if she could provide a child (whether personally or with her eggs and a surrogate). Third Week Out to secure the wormhole, CORAT DAMAR visits with Empok Nor to speak with ERON BERN, who is surprised to see him. Nonetheless, when both are professional it is easier for them to get along. Later on, ERON and DAMAR are conducting business in their office when a station wide power-failure locks them into Ops. To make matters worse there is a self-destruct alert. Damar can’ hold his tongue and the pair get into a physical fight before confessions are made on both side. Back on Cardassia Prime, DAYIN LETHO is invited out by roomie RAYLON EVEK who is now half-owner of Luste. Evek expresses his friend can have free booze and dances, as well as taking the opportunity for himself to finish highschool and maybe go back to university. At Luste, mJAMES MUNROE and mDAYIN LETHO have decided to live it up in the new universe. They get some drinks and go to have some fun in the bathroom before they run into the real DAYIN and RAYLON. A confrontation ensures and mDayin is discovered to be Cardassian before he and mJames beam away. Fourth Week Introducing new character ARUNDE REJAL we see him as a doctor working in a walk-in clinic. KOHSII DARIN arrives with an infected finger and receives treatment. REJAL is doing housecalls at the Damar residence and checks up on baby Alana GWENI DAMAR is more than pleased to entertain but sends out mixed singles which result in a scandalous kiss! Coming back from Empok Nor we see ERON BERN and CORAT DAMAR in an odd situation. The Legates chat then recall the events of the final count down which turns into a flashback post. Both men are working to get the doors open, yet take the time to talk (though hesitantly) about each other and their disappointments in the past. The pair embrace as the clock ticks down but nothing goes off, the detonators having been stolen by Ferengi! Deep Space Nine Plots First Week In their quarters, KAI CEVDAK and LOROT ROSS prepare for bed. Before sleeping, he gives her a hair-comb, the Cardassian engagement gift. She is pleased to accept it and the couple have some fun ;) mKAI CEVDAK gets to wander around the station and runs into DURAS VENIK. He mistakes her for her counterpart and the pair part confused ways. Now that Kai has left for Cardassia, LOROT is spending more time out of his quarters. He is run into by DURAS and the two chat about Kai and her cold feet when it comes to marriage. Second Week En route to the station, TYREENA BROOKE is going to a Dominion Conference. She is accompanied by SOLIS BRIN who tries to offer help and advice about the Carsol people. OZARA BERN is out and about on the replomat and makes friends with RAZI SEN. The two mothers-to-be chat about their babies and their lives ahead of them. MADDIX is on the shuttle to the station and continues to flirt with MIXIE BRIDGES despite his wifes warnings. Mixie refuses his advancements in hopes of staying true to Keevan. Later, MIXIE returns to MADDIX, breaking under the need to have comfort and the couple have some adult fun ;) MADDIX makes a catch up communication to CADENCE on Earth, hoping to keep them on talking terms. She is pleased he is okay, but asks about his relations with Mixie, before offering an ultimatum, which he agrees to. Now on DS9, MIXIE settles into her quarters, but is greeted by the unexpected visitor KEEVAN. The tenth clone of that series has all the memories of all clones, including the one who recently died on Earth. TYREENA has an encounter with Ambassador KEEVAN as well, and the pair negotiates the Carsolian situation. The Dominion offers a truce in exchange for the ringleaders of the rebellion. At a planned dinner MIXIE and KEEVAN have a formal night out in his quarters while they catch up. Her remaining feelings are clear, as well as the new clone’s obvious differences. They flirt, but the Vorta remains in control until she leaves. KEEVAN then speaks with a female Founder who had been in the room the entire time, reiterating his mission to spy for the Dominion. DURAS VENIK is moping around in the guest quarters, much to the annoyance of CYDJA BERN. She tries to convince him to go out, but he explains his hesitance to see Kai or her new future husband. CYDJA calls ERON BERN, telling him the problem in hopes of getting to leave and having a male friend help Duras out of the slump. Third Week Up to no good, DURAS VENIK and CYDJA BERN plot to get back at Lorot. They come up with various ideas to prank him, settling for putting feces all over his quarter’s door. Bored with conferences, CORBAN MADDIX seeks out MIXIE BRIDGES to solicit some sex, but when he finds out she is dating the new Vorta clone he backs off. KEEVAN arrives to the quarters, angered by the idea that Mixie had slept with another man. PATRICK REESE discovers MIXIE has been fraternizing with the enemy too much and warns her that he does not tolerate traitors. Mixie stands to her position she is not and makes it clear she is willing to pull her weight if discriminated against. Back on the station, KAI CEVDAK just wants to rest, however she is told by LOROT ROSS that they have been the victims of three different pranks. Assuming it is Duras, she leaves to confront him. KAI goes to the Bern guest quarters and confronts DURAS, however he manages to turn it back around on her and make her feel really guilty. MADDIX and REESE meet up in Ops to chat about the conferences and end up reminiscing about the war, including AR and war Heros. Despite warnings, KEEVAN and MIXIE still get together and share an intimate moment together when they move their new relationship to third base. Feeling down about herself, KAI goes to Quarks to drink. She is intercepted by CYDJA, however, and is harassed by the girl for some Kanar before they both part ways. KAI retreats from the promenade to her quarters where she spends the time crying. LOROT wakes up and confronts her about her state and she expresses that she doesn’t think they should get married. He convinces her otherwise and helps her to bed. MADDIX is about to leave now the conferences are over, but before he does he stops in to see Dr. DAVID MILLER who performs a vasectomy on the Captain. Fourth Week With the Dominion conferences over, KEEVAN is headed for Earth. He makes one more stop to see TYREENA BROOK to get her position on the previous deal he inquired with. Her and her people reject it, and the Dominion offers charity anyway. Later, en route to Earth, we see that MIXIE BRIDGES has hitched a ride with KEEVAN on the Jem’Hadar ship. Finally, in a symbolic gesture Mixie gives herself to Keevan (and maybe the Dominion?). As time passes MIXIE really begins to see the differences in KEEVAN and becomes unsettled, still working out if she likes the new him or not. LOROT ROSS is still feeling the shock waves of his conversation with KAI CEVDAK and though everything was smoothed out, he is still acting nicer yet distant. Kai, feeling bad for hurting his feelings suggest they take more time to bond again! USS Fenrir Plots Second Week New character post introduces DEKE FORSYTHE on the Fenrir was the head of science and second officer. He is in need of a yearly physical and speaks with NARYANNA U’ZOTTI about her nanite research. DEKE follows her back to the sickbay where NARY performs the physical, including the embarrassing personal questions, and is then asked to have dinner! Third Week Both going to Earth, DEKE FORSYTHE is confronted by NARYANNA U’ZOTTI about hitching a ride. He agrees and then pair stops by sickbay to pick up her things and they head off. Fourth Week On the way back to the Fenrir, DEKE FORSYTHE and NARYANNA U’ZOTTI have a conversation about her past and dating history. They also talk about each others family life and culture. Mirror Universe Plots First Week On Hutet, a Cardassian planet mDURAS VENIK is working in the mines with slaves and preparing some materials for mERON BERN. They plan to line the hulls of their ships and make for more formidable against the Alliance. Romulan Plots First Week In his home, LORBADIN T’KASSUS is getting ready for bed when he encounters hMARCUS WOLFE, the holographic version of his previous nemesis. The hologram warns him to be careful or he will die and that there are many more out there waiting and watching. Fourth Week As readers, we discover that the previous leader of the Daean people (the Subverti) has been assassinated and the new leader PAYIN TA’BAR makes her entrance into the world as the new Subverta! She has changed into a more serious diplomat with different abilities. Panyin tells LORBADIN T’KASSUS of her peoples plans to settle in a neutral area of space but are willing to exchange their FTL technology for Romulan clocking technology. Trill Plots Fourth Week En route to Trill, RAZI SEN and QWIN RITALL are in a public transport to get to the planet so that their baby, Baylee, may be born on the homeworld. They chat about what they will do once there, as well as Razi’s mother. Alt Universe Flashforward First Week A flashback to the year 2390 when ERON BERN is killed by DAYIN LETHO: we see Dayin sneaking into the dissident movement HQ and trying to find his target. Bern finds the boy first and cripples him with a phaser, but makes the mistake of turning his back and is stabbed to death by the anger consumed Letho. #02 February, 2380 2380 #02 2380 #02